Representative examples of currently known instant noodles include instant deep-fried noodles obtained by using steam or the like to effect a gelatinization of the raw noodle strands, and subsequently deep-frying the gelatinized noodle strands (instant fried noodles), and hot air dried noodles obtained by drying the gelatinized noodle strands in a hot air stream (instant non-fried noodles). Because of the deep-frying production method, instant fried noodles have a very moreish taste and a favorable texture. However, because of the production method, the oil and fat content of the noodle strands is high, meaning they suffer from a high caloric count.
In contrast, the above-mentioned instant non-fried noodles are not produced using a deep-frying method, and therefore the oil and fat content of the noodle strands is low. Accordingly, they have a low caloric value, a light taste reminiscent of raw noodles, and a pleasing texture. However, they lack the moreish taste and texture of the above-mentioned instant fried noodles, which can sometimes result in an unsatiated feeling. Further, blocks of conventional instant non-fried noodles tend to exhibit minimal bulk, with a small void ratio within the block, meaning drying the block of noodles uniformly tends to be problematic. As a result, these instant non-fried noodles tend to be prone to drying irregularities, which makes it difficult to achieve rapid and uniform rehydration when preparing the noodles for eating, and results in inferior texture.
In light of the above circumstances, much investigation has been conducted into methods for producing instant non-fried noodles which have a taste and texture similar to fried noodles but have a low caloric count. JP 03-72854 A (Patent Document 1) discloses a method of adhering an edible oil that has been heated and then cooled in advance to the surface of the noodle strands, either before and/or after steam treatment of the raw noodle strands, and then subjecting the noodle strands to a drying treatment using superheated steam. The Patent Document 1 states that the method described above enables the production of instant non-fried noodles that have a taste and texture similar to fried noodles, and yet have a low caloric value. However, in the method disclosed in the above-mentioned Patent Document 1, a preliminary step of heating the edible oil to a high temperature of 120 to 160° C. and then cooling the oil must be performed in order to achieve a fried noodle-like flavor, and therefore controlling the oil is complicated. Further, in this type of method in which the oil and fat content is lowered simply by adhering an edible oil to the surface of the noodle strands, the fried noodle-like taste and texture tends to be inadequate.
Furthermore, JP 09-51773 A (Patent Document 2) discloses a method for producing instant dried noodles that comprises performing a preliminary drying of steamed noodles in a hot air stream having a stream speed of 20 to 40 m/s and a temperature of 100 to 120° C. in order to reduce the water content of the noodles to 15 to 32%, and subsequently swelling and drying the preliminarily dried steamed noodles in a hot air stream having a stream speed of 10 to 35 m/s and a temperature of 100 to 120° C. The Patent Document 2 discloses that the method described above enables the production of instant noodles that can be rehydrated in a short period of time and exhibit excellent texture. However, the object of the method disclosed in the above-mentioned Patent Document 2 was the production of noodles having a taste and texture similar to fried noodles, and the production of low-calorie instant non-fried noodles was not an object of the invention.